Great Knight
Great Knight (also known as Axe Paladin in the English version of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) is the promotion of Axe Knights, originating in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. They are more defensively oriented than the other mounted classes. Great Knights were later reintroduced in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening as a promotion of both Cavaliers and Knights. They could now use swords and lances in addition to axes. Great Knights have inferior mobility compared to most riders, with only 6 movement in Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, and 7 movement in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Combat Great Knights are powerful mounted units that have higher defensive and strength stats compared to other physical damage-oriented mounted classes. In several Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''and ''Awakening, Great Knights can use swords, axes and lances, giving them a better selection of weaponry compared to Paladins. However, they have poor skill and resistance caps (somewhat akin to that of Generals), which means they will miss more often and be more susceptible to magic attacks. They also have a movement of 7 as a mounted unit, compared to other mounted units which have a movement of 8, which can cause problems when retreating. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening, Great Knights are considered to be both an armored and a horseback unit. Because of this, both armor and horse "slayer" weapons (such as Armorslayer and Halberd respectively) are effective against Great Knights, but weapons effective against armoured and mounted foes, such as the Rapier, only do normal bonus damage (x3 weapon might instead of x9). In Awakening, Great Knights learn two different skills. At level 5, they learn Luna, which when the skill is activated it causes the opponent's Defense/Resistance to be cut in half (Defense for all physical weapons such as axes, Resistance for all magical weapons such as Levin swords and tomes). This skill is excellent when facing units with high Defense or Resistance as it will allow them to deal greater damage to their foes. At level 15, they learn Dual Guard, which increases the chances for Dual Guard to activate by 10%, which can be helpful when protecting weakened units. Great Knights are a good class to use as they provide good Defense, mobility and strength compared to other calvary units. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 22 *Spd: 22 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 28 (M) 26 (F) *Skl: 24 (M) 26 (F) *Spd: 24 (M) 25 (F) *Lck: 30 *Def: 29 (M) 28 (F) *Res: 25 (M) 26 (F) Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 45 *Strength: 26 *Magic: 15 *Skill: 25 *Speed: 23 *Luck: 30 *Defense: 24 *Resistance: 16 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 48 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 34 *Spd: 37 *Lck: 45 *Def: 48 *Res: 30 Notable Great Knights ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Slayder *Schmidt *Possible promotions for: Lex and Johan Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Brighton and Hicks Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Duessel - A former Grado General known as Obsidian, who joined Ephraim because he questioned Vigarde's acts. *Aias- A former member of Caellach's mercenary group, he attempts to stop Eirika from reaching Jehanna Hall. *Possible Promotion for Amelia, Franz, Kyle, Forde, and Gilliam Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Titania - Second in command of the Greil Mercenaries. *Kieran - Sub commander of the Crimean Royal Knights under Geoffrey *Lombroso - A general of Begnion. Fire Emblem: Awakening *Frederick - A veteran who prefers to guide others in the Shepherds. *Ephraim (DLC) *(Spotpass) Mycen, Ephraim, Titania *Possible promotion for: Sully, Stahl, Kellam, and Kjelle. Fire Emblem: Fates *Gunter *Possible promotion for: Pieri, Silas, Siegbert, Sophie, Benoit, Effie and Ignis. Trivia *In ''Awakening, the Great Knight's Magic cap is the lowest of all promoted classes, while it is tied with many unpromoted classes for the same thing. **The Great Knight's Skill cap is also the lowest of all promoted classes available. *The Great Knight, Bride, Conqueror and Dread Fighter classes are the only ones to be able to use 3 different weapons with ranks in Awakening, if one considers the Staff as such. Gallery File:Great Knight Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Great Knight class from Awakening. File:Great Knight Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Great Knight class from Awakening. File:Greatknightmount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Great Knight mount from Awakening. File:GreatKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Great Knight, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Great knightGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Great Knight class from The Sacred Stones. File:AwakeningGreatKnightPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Great Knight class from Awakening. File:Greatknight animation.gif|Animation of Amelia, as a Great Knight from The Sacred Stones, performing a critical attack with a Sword. File:FE10 Titania (Axe Paladin).png|Titania as an Axe Paladin in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Axe Paladin (Lombroso).png|Lombroso, a boss Axe Paladin in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Great Knight (Frederick).png|Frederick as a Great Knight with a unique model in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Knight (Kellam).png|Kellam as a male Great Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Knight (Kjelle).png|Kjelle as a female Great Knight in Awakening. File:FE8 Great Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Great Knight class from The Sacred Stones. de:Axtmeister